A Whole Lot of Ciel
by Flutter Nutter
Summary: ..I had no idea what to name this. OK, a CielxReader Lemon Fic. Oneshot. Don't like, don't read. No flames, if you please.


**AN: Hello to anyone reading this (which I highly doubt). **I don't normally like straight(non-yaoi) fics, but a** friend of mine requested a CielxReader lemon and I thought 'ah, why not?' so here it is! **

**WARNINGS: Lemon/PWP. Language. ETC.  
><strong>

**COPYRIGHTS: I don't own any character mentioned. I don't own you (I should though). I don't own the picture used...damn copyrights...**

* * *

><p>Ciel sat at his desk, in his study. His butler, Sebastian, was standing dutifully behind him.<p>

"Sebastian I'm feeling a bit peckish, get me something sweet." Sebastian bowed with one hand over his heart and his trademark "Yes, my lord." before opening the door, only to have a certain maid run into his chest.

"(Y/N), don't run around the manor," Sebastian sighed, but he smiled all the same.

"Sorry Sebastian," She squeaked, fully aware that the butler was actually a demon "I was looking for you anyways. Pluto's destroying the white rose bushes! Finny and Baldo are trying to stop him right now." Sebastian raised two fingers to his temple and sighed, yet again.

"Sebastian, is that (Y/N)? Tell her to enter, I wish to speak with her," Ciel called. Sebastian responded with another "Yes, my lord." and left the study. He shut the door tightly, already knowing that the two would need some privacy over the night and went down to clean up the mess as well as inform the other servants not to approach the master's door.

(Y/N) stood awkwardly at the door, uncertain as to what Ciel could have possibly wanted from her. Ciel nodded his head, signaling for her to approach, she walked up to the desk and stood before him, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Take a seat." she obeyed, setting herself down in a big leather chair. "I was wondering how you were fitting in," Ciel asked locking his hands and resting his chin on them in a very Ciel-like manner, (Y/N) couldn't help but fidget as she thought of how cute it made him look. She realized he was expecting an answer and hurriedly snapped herself out of her thoughts.

"I am doing quite well, master, the others are good to me and I have no problems with any of the orders made out," she answered, her voice faltering slightly under his searching gaze.

"I see, and what are your feelings towards the Phantomhive family?" (Y/N) shifted uncomfortably, she had a hunch that he was talking about himself, how was she supposed to describe her feelings towards him!

"I have never known any Phantomhive other than yourself, my lord. What I have gathered from you is that the Phantomhive family is hardworking, intelligent, ambitious and..." she slowed down, as she knew he was expecting more than just traits of his family. "I..the..umm.." She tilted her head slightly and stood up abruptly, "I think Mey-Rin is calling me." (Y/N) pushed back the chair and hurried to the door, she put a hand on the knob only to be interrupted by Ciel's hand slamming the door shut. (Y/N) spun on her heel, coming face to face with her master, who was dangerously close.

"What..?" she began, but Ciel smashed his lips against hers. At first she was taken aback, but soon she melted into the kiss and pressed her body against his. Suddenly she broke off. "I can't," she whispered, turning away. Ciel only grinned and (Y/N) was swept off her feet, it took her a second to realize that Ciel was carrying her bridal-style, he carried her through a door in the wall that led directly to his bedroom (pretend okay?) and set her down on the bed. He leaned over her on the bed and trailed kissed from her neck down, he slid the sleeves of her maids dress down and continued trailing kisses down her collarbone. He ripped off the dress and smiled seductively as he looked down before pulling her bra off as well. Ciel kneaded her breast with his left hand while his right pressed her hips down, kissing deeply, tongue dancing in her mouth. (Y/N) moaned and gasped for air, pushing him off, but Ciel only turned his head and sucked on her neck. "Ciel!" she cried out. Ciel bit down sharply.

"Address me properly," he commanded. Violet didn't reply, she only gazed at him with (E/C) eyes. Ciel sat up, (Y/N) could vaguely feel his bulge resting on her bare stomach and her fingers twitched. "Address. Me. Properly," he murmured in her ear, Violet pressed her lips together, and turned her head to the side. Ciel grasped her face and turned it to look at him, he shrugged when she refused to meet his eye. Ciel got off and turned to leave when he felt a hand grab his wrist, Ciel turned to look at (Y/N).

"Master. Please," (Y/N) pleaded, she pulled him closer and unbuttoned his shirt with shaking hands. Ciel grinned and pushed her down gently, removing his jacket, shirt and shorts, before climbing back on top of her. (Y/N) brought his head down eagerly and buried herself in a deep kiss, he ground against her and (Y/N) licked his ear. She slipped her hand in between their bodies and probed and poked his member making Ciel groaned and press against her. Ciel took her hand and pinned it down, using his other he rolled her panties down, glancing quickly at (Y/N) he jammed two fingers inside her and pushed them in and out rhythmically. (Y/N) closed her eyes and moaned loudly, arching upwards, begging for him to enter. When he did not, Violet opened her eyes and cocked her head. Ciel was grinning at her antics, she blushed and let her hair fall over her eyes. Suddenly Ciel gasped, he looked down to see (Y/N)'s hand wrapped around his member and tugging softly, (Y/N) was smiling happily. Then without warning, Ciel inserted himself inside. (Y/N) screamed in both pain and pleasure, Ciel waited for her to get used to him before thrusting in and out. (Y/N) hand fisted around the bed cloths and she cried out, Ciel was panting heavily, his sweaty body sliding against hers.

"(Y/N) I'm going to...argh!" Ciel spilt inside her and (Y/N) felt shivers run up her bare skin, time seemed to slow down and eventually Ciel fell next to her grinning like a cheshire cat. (Y/N) licked his cheek and laughed before snuggling under the covers and falling into a deep (slightly pervy) sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AH crap ending...I'm sorry. Don't hurt me. Anyway hope you like, R&amp;R please.<strong>


End file.
